More than friends, less than lovers
by LoveLifeAndCookies
Summary: I grabbed his hand and he smiled this was a new start, a new beginning, a new mistake. I swallowed and took a step forward.. there is no turning back now.
1. Chapter 1

'I am so tired. I am so hungry. I wanna go homeee' I giggled at my best friend while she was complaining about everything 'Just a few hours left Grace. You can do it' I told her. She looked at me with a mocking face what made me laugh even harder. 'But I hate school I wanna go home' she groaned.

I grabbed my books out of my locker and stood up. 'Believe me I hate school too. But I'm gonna grab some food cause I am starving. See ya later' I said smiling.

I was walking towards the cafeteria, fighting with my bag to find my wallet, until I bumped into someone and fell backwards.'O my God I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and I..-' I was cut of by the person who was starting to laugh. I looked up and saw a boy who stuck a hand out to me. 'Come on I'll help you up' he said and I grabbed his I was on my feet again I looked at the boy in front of me his dark brown hair was infront of his eyes. His eyes were deep brown but something inside.. something was really dull.. He looked straight at me and I quickly looked away 'Oh I'm Jack by the way' he said smiling. 'I'm Kim..' I said trying to do my best on hiding the blush on my cheeks. Silence was starting to creep up.. 'Cool.. but uuhm I have to go now. See ya around Kim' with that he walked of and just left me confused.

Who the hell was that boy?

I took a bite from my sandwich and walked around. What was up with this boy.. why was he..- my thoughts were disturbed by someone who hugged me from behind.'guess who..' I giggled when I recognized the voice.'hmmm I guess it is my super amazing friend Tom' he let me go and I turned around. Tom is a really good friend of me and he is plainly amazing.

But it still feels weird.. I only see him as a friend but he wants more.. I try my best to give him as much as I can but I just can't love him the way he loves me. I just don't believe in love.

'But I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere with me tonight' Tom said twirling his thumbs. I smiled.

I still don't see what he sees in me.. 'I would love to' I said still smiling.

_Sooo yeahh that was chapter unoo I hope it isn't to bad :/_

_It has been a pret_ty long time since_ I uploaded something. I am really sorry for that :( I am just really busy with school. And to make it even worse my laptop died :(. I'll try my best but yeah_

_Thanks for reading and let me know if you want more!_

_Love,,_


	2. Chapter 2

_Heyyyy Guyss I am soooo sorry for not updating for like FOREVER. Yeah I know I uploaded this short story thingy.. (I still don't know if I should continu with this one.. Let me know in the comments) But I still didn't update my other storys and I'm so sorry for that. But I just didn't have the time.. And my stupid laptop is dead.. but yeahh I'll try to upload as much as I can! On to the story ^-^_

_~Love you cookiesss_

**The last time:**

**'I would love to' I said still smiling. **

'Great I'll pick you up at eight'

Time passes by and school is almost over. I can't focus my mind on the lesson. I look at Grace and it looks like I'm not the only one who can't focus. She was trying to balance a pencil on her nose. I giggled. Tonight is the big night..maybe this time things will change. A good change..I closed my eyes and let the time pass.

*SchoolBell rings*

'Finnaly!' My eyes shot open and I looked up. Grace stood infront of me jumping up and down. I smiled and got up from my seat. 'Finnaly weekend! I can't wait until I get home' She said still jumping up and down. 'Why? Are you going somewhere? Ow wait I know you have a date' I smirked 'Noo but my little nephew is coming over' she said smiling. 'Aawh that is so awesome have fun' I knew she loved her little nephew. He was like a little brother to her. It was just so cute. 'And you kimster?' she said poking my belly. I blushed bright. Grace knew about Tom. 'Well... tom asked me on a date..' I said quickly looking down at the ground. Grace gave a squeek 'Kim that is so awesome! What are you guys going to do?' 'I don't know..' I said a bit awkward. 'Haha well have fun! But I have to go now my mom is waiting in the car.' She gave me a hug and waved goodbye. I smiled and sighted. Well better hurry up. I grabbed all my stuff and walked towards my bike.

I started to cycle home and was halfway there until I felt something wasn't right. Cycling was getting harder and harder. I got of my bike and looked at it. Great. A flat tire. I sighted and started to walk. This day is going the right way. If I won't hurry up I won't even be on time for my date with Tom. I grabbed my earphones and just before I wanted to plug them in I heard someone say my name.

'Kim?' I turned around and saw the boy from earlier. 'Uuhm hey? Jack?' I asked questioning. You are so stupid Kim, now he thinks you are so stupid that you can't even remember his name. I mentally facepalmed.

'Yeah it's me. Uuhm why are you walking?' He said confused. 'flat tire' I said mockingly. 'Awhh can't your parents pick you up or something?' He said setting his bike against a pole. 'My parents don't have a car' I said. It is really hard that my parents don't have a car.. We can't go to places that other people can do in a second.. 'Is that a plan?' Jack asked. 'What? Sorry I didn't got what you said' I said a bit ashamed. Great now he thinks you are even dumber than he already thought good job Kim. 'I can cycle you home if you want to' he said smiling warmly. I blushed 'that is really sweet of you but I'm almost home and I don't want to be a pain in the ass' I said giggling and blushing deeply. 'Haha you won't, lock your bike and hop on' he said laughing. How can he be so sweet.. but yeahh I still have to walk a pretty long distance. I thought about it for a second and did what he said. I placed my bike against the pole and locked it. 'Are you sure about this?' I asked him getting regrets about my choice. 'Yeahh I'm sure now hop on and tell me where you live' he laughed creepy like in the movies. 'Well I'll tell you as long as you won't stalk me' He giggled and started cycling. I laughed and told him where to go.

'So this is it' I said jumping off the bike 'thank you so much' I said pretty awkward 'No hugs for me?' He said fake hurt. I laughed at this , he is so funny. 'maybe next time pretty boy' I said giving him a light punch on his arm. 'Ha ha you are welcome. Uuhm one little problem.. how are we going to get your bike now?' He said awkwardly scratching the back of his head. Fuck. I didn't thought about that. Now you have no bike. Again good job Kim. 'You know what give me your number and we will get your bike this weekend. I'll get the tools I need to fix it' he gave me a wink and I was stunned. 'Uuhm Kay..' I hesitate and gave him my number. He smiled and said goodbye. I smiled and walked back

I walked inside and sat down on the couch. 'Kim who was that boy?' I hear my mother ask. I blushed 'He is a friend. I met him today'. I heard my mother laugh from the kitchen 'well good to hear that you are making more friends' yeahh.. I took my phone out of my bag and started to walk upstairs.

I sat on my bed and stared at my phone. I started to get frustrated. Why the hell am I acting like this he is just a boy.. just a stupid popular boy. If he knew me he would be like all the others.. he would think that I'm a freak.. maybe it is better if I just kept my distance..

It was time to get ready for tonight. I changed clothes and started to do my make-up. My phone started buzzing. I ran over to it and answered 'Ja-..' 'hey Kim.. I am so sorry' 'Tom? What's wrong? Are you alright' 'yeahh but I have to cancel our date tonight' 'What? Why?' 'I have to go to England this weekend for a surf competition.. I forgot it was this weekend. I am so sorry' 'Its okay I hope you win!' 'Ill do my best. Thanks for understanding. You are amazing' 'yeahh..' 'byeezz Kimster' 'later'

I sighted and fell down on my bed. I knew this was a bad idea. I closed my eyes and heard my phone buzzing again. 'Tom I told you it was fine' 'Hey Kim' 'J-Jack?..' 'Yeah it's me silly. Sorry for not calling you earlier' I smiled. He really called.. 'it's fine I thought you wouldn't call at all..' 'Why would you think that?' 'I don't know.. I just thought so..' 'ow.. uuhm but yeah.. I called to ask you something..' 'sure' 'so are you free tonight?' I was shocked.. what is happening. 'Uuhm yeah.. why' 'so there is this kind of speach thingy in the reptile house.. and I'm bored as hell. But I had to go ugh.. haha so I was wondering maybe you could come over. It will be fun' 'I uuhm... I.. You know what.. yeah I would love to' I swallowed deep at my decision. What am I getting myself into. 'Great I'll text you the adress you can come over when you are ready byee' And before I could say anything else he hung up.

I was stunned and started to panic. What just happend. Why did I say yes. What do I do what do I do?! Okay tay calm down. Just relax, go downstairs and tell mom and dad where you will be going. But wait where am I going? My phone buzzed, speaking of the devil. I saw I had a text from Jack with the adress. I inhaled deeply and walked down the stairs.

'Mom.. would it be okay if I went out to hang out with Jack..' I said staring at the ground blushing 'And Jack is?' 'He is the boy from earlier today' 'I thought you had a date with Tom' I heard my dad say. 'Yeah.. He canceled' I said a bit disappointed 'Well then.. write down where you are going and have fun. Dont be home to late okay sweety?' Mom said giving me a kiss on my cheek. I wrote down the adress on a piece of paper and gave it to them. 'Yeah I will.. thanks byee' Sweety? Dont be home to late? A kiss? Where the hell did that come from.. A few flashbacks started in my mind.. I just shook it off. Stupid parents.

I walked outside and started to walk over to the adress. Good, it was close by. A few minutes passed and I stood infront of the reptile house. I used to came here everyday when I was little. I opened the door inhaled deeply again and smelled the scent.. I looked around me and walked inside.

It was quiet inside. I heard a voice speaking loudly talking about a reptile I guess.. I saw Jack sitting between all the people. He looked really bored. The place was just dead.. and all the people that were there were also almost dead, looking at their age.. I am so mean hahaha Jack saw me and came over to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me through a door. I looked around and saw that we were outside. 'O my God I almost died' he said looking at me with big eyes. I giggled at this. 'Why the party looked like fun to me' I said laughing my ass off. 'Well no it wasn't' He said puffing his cheeks.

A hour or so had past and we were still outside. We were sitting on a bench and I looked up at the stars. 'well it is your turn' he said. We were telling each other little things to get to know each other. 'Well I love watching stars or clouds' I said still looking up. 'Why?' 'I don't know it just helps to get my mind of things..' I said now looking straight at him. I looked away and knew that I was blusing. He lifted my head 'Kiss me'

I learned a lot of things tonight about him he likes a lot of things that I like. He is funny. He is 2 years older than me. He is one of the populair boys but he knows a lot of my friends. But the most important thing I learned tonight is that The Kim who is as hard as stone , The Kim who has a heart as cold as ice. The same Kim who doesn't believe in love. Yeah she fell in love..


	3. Chapter 3

_Heyy Humans or different kind of life things that read this.. Sooo I have a new chapter :D Yes I am trying to upload as much as I can again haha. I got a new laptop so :D! I looked at my profile and realised that it is almost a year ago that I started writing on this site... It's weird to think that it already is a year ago.. So many things happened in one year.. So many things have changed.. But yeah The new year is almost there and it is a fresh start.. What are your new year resolutions? Leave it in the comments :)! On to the story :D_

_~In love with cookies _

* * *

**The last time:**

**Yeah she fell in love..**

* * *

I closed my eyes and felt his warm breath tickle on my lips. 'Ready?' He asked, I could only nod my whole body was in schock. Our lips touched softly for a second and I backed away for a second.  
My whole body was shaking and I could only stare at his confused face. Yes I have kissed before.. but that was ages ago.. and this felt different. It was like fireworks exploded in my eyes and my whole body was floating.  
'Did I do something wrong? It was to quick wasn't it?.. I am so sorry I didn't wan't to pu-..' I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me. 'Shut up please ' I smiled and kissed him again. As our lips conected the fireworks started again. He placed his hands on my hips and I put mine in his neck. Our lips moved in sync and my fingers tangled in his hair.  
It was like my world brightened up and the time stood still.

'What would you do if I died tonight' I said looking up at Jack. 'I guess I would cry.. and miss you a lot' He said grabbing my hand. I smiled at his answer.. just one of the standard answers when someone dies.. 'Why are you asking me this?' He said looking a bit confuced. 'Just a question' I said smiling.  
It was fun for so long.. but I know when you know the truth you will be gone.. just like all the others.. 'Are you sure Kim?' He said looking straight at me. 'Well..' I got up from his lap and stood infront of him, I looked down at the ground.  
'Jack.. If I told you the truth you will leave.. So thanks for the awesome time but..-' 'Kim I won't leave so please tell me' I froze and looked up at him. 'Jack.. you won't understand..'  
I sighted deeply and came to the point where I gave up 'cause he won't stop untill he knows. And he has the right to know doesn't he?  
I lifted up the sleeves of my sweater and revealed the wounds on my arms.. I started shaking a bit when I looked down at myself, I never looked at myself like this before and I never. Ever. Showed it to anybody.. I felt so vulnerable.  
I looked up at Jack his face and I didn't see him laugh at me our something mean, I only saw hurt in his eyes..  
'Kim.. Why? Why do you do this to yourself..' He whispered barely able to hear. Tears started to form in my eyes. What the fuck am I doing? I never cry infront of anybody.  
'I hate it Jack.. I just hate it..' I pushed back my tears and pulled my sleaves back down. 'What do you hate Kim.. Please look at yourself you are so.. amazing..'  
I don't know what got into me but I fellt rage..  
'Jack.. For God's sake! Don't call me amazing. 'Cause I am far from amazing. My whole body is covered in wounds and scars, I am fat and everything is wrong with me. My family.. My whole fuckin life..' tears were now rolling down my cheeks. He then did something what I didn't expect anyone to do. He hugged me. And once again I froze.  
Even when the real monster I am showed up to him he still holds me close..?  
My whole body was still shaking and tears were still falling down. 'Don't worry.. I am here now Kimmy and I won't leave I promise.' And he only hugged me tighter. I wrapped my arms around him and let everything out that I was holding in for so long.  
Maybe this Is all I need.. Just someone who cares..Someone who loves me at my darkest..

'I had an awesome night' I said hugging him tightly.. I just don't want to let go of him.. My happiness..  
'Yeah it was great' He said smiling tiredly. His face was so sweet.. 'Are you sure that I don't have to walk with you, it is almost 2 AM' He said holding me with concern.  
'Haha yeah I am a big girl Jack. I can take care of myself' I said letting go of him but still holding his hands. 'You are only 14 miss and if you are so sure.. I trust you but please let me know when you are home' he said pulling me closer.  
'I promise but.. when will I see you again?' I asked a bit sad that I have to let go of him in a few minutes.  
That is why I hate getting close to people. I get depended from that person..  
'I don't know..' 'What about tomorrow' I said exited 'Haha what do you want to do than?' 'Well since that tomorrow it is going to be pretty hot we could go swim at my place. We have a small inflatable swimming pool but hey it is something.' I said giggling 'Yeah good Idea and we can get your bike.' 'Yeah sounds good to me. And the house of my uncle is free for tomorrow.. so we can have some fun' I said biting my lip. 'I already look forward to it' he said smirking. 'So see you at 11 AM or so at my place?' 'Sounds like a plan' We hugged and kissed our goodbye.

'Mom! Dad! I am home' I said throwing out my combat boots and hanging my coat. 'Kay' Nice to hear we are back to the old again I sighted. How was your night? Did you have fun? Nope just a simple Kay. Not that they missed me our something. 'Where is Katy?' I asked my mom as I petted Koda. Koda is my dog , she is a husky and one of my best friends.. I tell her everything. Sad to think that one of my best friends is a dog.. but hey it is something. 'Katy is staying at a friends house.' Mom answered me. 'Ow okay. So I invited Jack.. He is coming over tomorrow.' I said grabbing an apple. 'KIM! What did I tell you about inviting people?! First discuss it with us. You always do this. What part don't you understand?' She yelled frustrated. I sighted 'Mom earlier you said that you were happy for me that I was making new friends?' 'More like a F*ckBuddy ' my dad laughed. 'Dad!? What the hell do you guys think of me? I am not a whore I am a freaking virgin. Why are you people like this? Sweet and after that you will just talk to me like trash? I am still a human.' I yelled with tears in my eyes. 'I am going to bed..' I said walking up the stairs.

Stupid people.. And to make it worse those people are my parents.. I grabbed my phone and texted Jack:  
_'Omg I am so sorry I didn't text you faster. Had a fight with my parents :(. But I am home.. Or what I supposed to call a home.. Thank you for tonight I had a amazing time! But I am going to bed now.. See you Tomorrow! Byee :)'_  
I changed into my pyjamas and heard my phone buzzing.  
_'Good! I was worried but it is nice to hear that you are 'home'.. I am sorry I can't fix your home.. but I will try to fix everything I can fix.. And maybe make our own home 3 Sweet dreams... I Miss you!Xxx'_  
My heart skipped a few beats by reading those Xxx. I smiled and locked my phone. Sweet Dreams..

A lot has happened in just one day.. One simple change can trow your whole life upside down.. And he was my simple change..  
And I knew this was a new start, a new beginning, a new mistake.  
And there is no turning back now...


	4. Chapter 4

_Soo...Another chapter? But yet again not another chapter for my other story? Yup I am mad at me too guys :/ But I have just a block with that other story.. I am just a bit stuck. Yeah I know the original romeo and juliet story so it shouldnt't be that hard.. Idk.. Maybe I need a bit more time :). I try to update the story as quick as possible!_

_~Loveee_

* * *

**The last time:**

**A lot has happened in just one day.. One simple change can trow your whole life upside down.. And he was my simple change..**  
**And I knew this was a new start, a new beginning, a new mistake.**  
**And there is no turning back now...**

* * *

Please Kill me now!? It is almost 11 AM and I just woke up. Fuck I look like a demon who just crawled out of hell.. Better run.

Fuck Fuck Fuck the bell just rang... OMG he is here. I ran down the stairs 'Mom! Dad! I am going to Peter his house!' I yelled. Peter is my uncle and like I said before he isn't home and I promise to keep an eye on kiki his puppy. I opened the door and there he was.

'Hey beautiful' he said and he kissed me on my cheek. 'Hey' was everything I could say. I still don't believe that he is here.. 'I'll put on my boots and we can go '

'So this is your uncles place?' He asked when he looked around. 'Yeahh. I am here most of the time.. it is much better here..' maybe it was stupid to let him come over.. he will just see my stupid family and laugh at me.. 'But yeah i'll go get Kiki she is upstairs I guess you can grab a snack and something to drink if you want' he nodded and I walked up the stairs. 'Hey little one. I have missed you' I said grabbing her out of the blankets. She gave me licks and I smiled.

Two hands snake around my waist and I froze. 'Calm down Kimmy it is me' I heard Jack say. 'Sorry.. I am just not used to company..' 'As long as you like my company' I saw his smirking face when I turned around. 'I..-' I couldn't even speak or breath when he placed his lips against mine. I pulled away and he looked confused. I placed Kiki on the ground. 'What is wrong?' 'Nothing' I grabbed him at his shirt and let us fell on the bed.

After our make out session we were both breathing heavily.  
'Jack..' 'Yeah?..' 'I like you..' 'I like you too' we said between breaths.  
'Maybe we should go downstairs' I said standing up from the bed.  
'Why I like it here.. with you' he said with a mocking face. 'We can go downstairs and watch a movie or.. kill zombies' I said smirking.  
'Deal race you?' I started to run down the stairs 'I am already there' 'You cheated!' He said with a mocking face and Kiki in his arms 'Don't be such a baby and grab a controler and play' 'If you give me a kiss' 'Hmm okay if you beat me at killing zombies you get the kiss if you don't you won't get kisses for this whole day' I said challenging. 'Challenge accepted' He said grabbing a controler. And we started to play.

'You cheated!' I yelled poking his side. 'No I didn't you never said that it was illegal to kiss the person next to you while gaming' He said proudly. 'You are a meanie did you know that' I said cuddeling his side. Why am I like this? I never liked kisses or cuddles.. or even coming in contact with other people.  
'So tell me something more about yourself?' He said stroking my hair. What should I tell him? I told him about the cutting already so.. 'Well.. I live with my mom, dad, little sister, grandma and grandpa.. ow and koda my dog. I love games and anime.. but I already told you that.'  
I closed my eyes. You know I feel safe in his arms.. even though I just met him recently.. I really like him.

My eyes shot open as I heard a phone ring. It was Jack his phone I shook Jack awake. 'huh what?' 'Your phone..'

_'Hey?.. Ow hey Jerry..No I am at a friends place..Kim you know her don't you?.. No she is not my girlfriend.. Yes I have a girlfriend.. Her name is.. uuhm Kiki..why?... Yeah.. Sorry Got to go... Yeahh byee'_

I looked at Jack broken.. and he noticed it too. 'Kimmy you know I was joking.. come here babe' 'No don't touch me.. why would you say that I am not your girlfriend? And to make it even worse you said you had a girlfriend named Kiki.. I thought I was your girlfriend.. I am your girlfriend aren't I?...'  
'Kimmy.. I am just looking at how we are together we are only 2 days together.. And yes I do like you but I don't know if it is love.. And I don't want to lie to you..' I sighted.. Maybe I was thinking to quick.. he is right we only have been 2 days together and to jump to the point where we are boyfriend and girlfriend is just too quick.. 'And now that I said I had a girlfriend named Kiki we could just hang out without stress and just get our things together okay babe?' I only nodded and just let everything overwhelm me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Badaboom new update :D School is starting again and yeah things will get stressy again.. But I will try to upload as much as I can! On to the story_

_~Loveee_

* * *

**The last time:**

**..and just let everything overwhelm me.**

* * *

'Mom! Dad! I'm home.' I yelled and placed Kiki on the floor. She ran to Koda and they began to play. 'I am going to look upstairs.. you can sit down once again' I giggled. He smiled and kissed me. I ran up the stairs 'Mom. I am h-..' I opened the door of my parents bedroom only to find out that they weren't there. Hmm weird.. I looked in the other two rooms only to see that grandma, grandpa and Katy weren't home either. This is so weird.. where is everybody? The reason why I am so confused is because I am never home alone, there is always someone home but now there wasn't?  
I walked downstairs still confused of why they weren't here. 'Is something wrong Kimmy? You look like you just saw a ghost.. Did you and your parents have a fight? Are you alright!?' Jack said jumping up from the couch running over to me and grabbing my hands.  
'No I didn't saw a ghost you weirdo, and no I didn't have a fight.. And I guess I am alright.. It is just that everybody is gone.' 'Well that means that we are alone right.. So we can do things' He said smirking and kissing me. 'Yeah.. but it is weird though' I said kissing him back.  
'Wanna cool off?' I said biting his lip. 'Hell yeah'

I walked into the backyard in my bikini. I felt so naked.. so vulnerable. I tried to cover the scars and wounds on my body. I placed my hands on my thighs and I tried to cover my arms.  
I just looked down at the ground and avoided eye contact with Jack. But I guess he noticed what I was doing.  
'Kim.. please stop.' I heard him say with pain in his voice. 'Jack.. I try my best.. but it is so hard.. I just..hate myself' I said with a shaky voice. Fuck again. Kim stop being so weak.  
'And I don't.. So please don't hide yourself from me' Jack said taking my hands in his and kissing my forehead.  
I smiled.. I really start to fall for this boy.. and I am really starting to like him with my shitty piece of fucked up heart.  
We jumped in the pool and started to play around a bit. We were just two kids having fun.

We were sitting on the couch just throwing popcorn at each other ,laughing a bit about random things , telling each other stories of our childhood. It felt good to hear his funny stories.  
But the more I started to think of mine the less happier I became.. He told me about fun things he did with his mom and dad. And he looked so happy? Even though his parents are divorced..  
My parents aren't divorced but still I don't do I single thing with them.. I don't tell them a single thing and they don't tell me a single thing.. I just have to figure everything out on my own..  
Just like a child thrown in the deep and all they ever gave to me were screaming voices with 'learn how to swim!'  
I closed my eyes and let a tear roll down my cheek.. I am so done with this thing I have to call my life.. I am done with pretending..

' Can I use the bathroom?' I nodded and pointed him the door.

I closed my eyes as the water covered my whole body. Slowly I was losing control of the situation, my breath slowly left my lungs. I didn't panic and I didn't feel like to be saved. I just stayed in the deep and it felt good to be on the edge.. on the edge of life. I opened my eyes and I just saw the blue sky above me. My eyes started to sting and the blue sky started to become darker and darker.  
All the air was squeezed out of my lungs.. my body. Everything felt numb, and my heart beat slowed down. I heard a faint sound in the distance, it was coming closer and closer. And just before everything stopped, I was pulled out of the water.  
'KIM! KIM! Please answer me!' He yelled with a shaky voice. I wanted to move but I couldn't. 'KIM! please say something don't you die on me please! Don't!' I heard him cry. 'I don't want to let you go.. please..' He bended down and kissed my lips.  
After that I don't know what happened in my body but something just.. snapped. I felt my heart started to beat faster and faster again. My lungs pushed out all of the water and I started to cough.  
'Kim!' Jack said picking me up from the ground and carried me inside. He walked to the couch and placed me on it.  
'Please never scare me like that ever again' He said still shaky. Everything hurted I still couldn't move. So I just smiled. He smiled weakly back at me and kissed my lips. We cuddled up against each other and I just closed my eyes.. rest will make everything better.. I hope.

I slowly woke up again and I see Jack look down at me. 'So you woke up princess' he said smiling warmly.  
I sat up staight and regretted it immediately. A heavy pain shot through my chest and the memory of earlier today came across my mind.  
'Is something wrong Kim?' He said crouching infront of me. I catched my breath again and nodded to let him know that I'm fine. 'Good' He said kissing me softly 'Ow and Kim your parents called' He smiled. My head shot up 'What did they say?' I asked curious.  
'Well at first they were suprised to hear me answer the phone instead of you but after I explained the situation t-..' I froze and interrupted him ' Wait you didn't tell him about what I did.. didn't you?' I saw him smiling softly 'No.. It is our secret and we will fix it together..' he sat down next to me grabbed my hand and continued  
'So they knew I was coming over and thought it would be a fun idea to have a barbeque with your family and me. Everyone has been out the whole day shopping for supplies for tonight and they just arrived at your uncles house.' I smiled at the idea. My parents may not be the best parents..but they try their best.. sometimes.  
'But the best part is still coming' He said kissing me again. I smiled again and started to feel happy again.. but this time it was real.  
'Your parents thought it was going to be late.. and since that they wanted to get to know me.. They invited me to stay here tonight' He said scratching the back of his head.  
My smile even grew bigger and I just kissed him. 'But since that it is almost 7 PM and I am starving why don't we get dressed and go to the rest?' He said jumping up and pulling me up. I groaned a bit at the pain but shook it of quickly. 'Yeahh we should'

I was getting dressed and Jack kept on stairing at me his face was blank.. 'Is something wrong?' I asked a bit afraid of what was going to come.  
'Nothing.. it is just that.. why did you do it?.. Why did you try to end it?' I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were red and full of tears. I looked down..  
'There isn't a way to explain why I did it. It is just everything I feel.. And no it isn't pain or something like that.. It feels like nothing.. I can't feel anything. Happiness nope, Pain nope, Love nope.. I just want it to stop.. cause if it doesn't end quickly my body will slowly give up..' I looked down and the ground and pushed my tears away.  
'Kim look at me.. I know that I can't tell you what to do. But I just want to let you know that you have to keep faith. The most amazing things in life tend to happen right after the moment you tend to give up' He kissed my forehead and I nodded. 'And I will guide you through your darkest days.. I promise.'

Maybe he is right.. Maybe I have to keep faith..  
'Cause slowly I will find my hope back..  
And all because of him..


End file.
